scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Elias Kingston
This article is about the original incarnation of the Ghost of Elias Kingston from ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! For other incarnations, see Ghost of Elias Kingston (disambiguation).'' : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Ghost of Elias Kingston was the disguise of Stuart Wetherby. Physical appearance The Ghost of Elias Kingston was a middle-aged male, with undead-looking blue skin, bowl-styled black hair, and frightening facial features including surly eyes, flat nose and big chin. He wore an old-fashioned grey trenchcoat with matching grey pants and black shoes. Personality The Ghost of Elias Kingston was driven by a desire for the Wetherby family's fortune, and sought to terrify the family into giving it up through his menacing appearances to them in the abandoned Kingston Mansion. Powers and abilities He put a hex on Stuart, accelerating his age and causing him to die within a few hours. Of course, he just wore make-up to make himself look older and used a fake skeleton. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] While Mystery Inc. traveled to their friend Sharon Wetherby's estate, they observed a man going into an old mansion. Sharon soon told the gang about the disappearance of her Uncle Stuart, prompting them to investigate whether it was the man they saw. When they found Stuart at the Kingston Mansion, he had aged into an old man. Stuart told them that the Ghost of Elias Kingston commanded him to come to the mansion and insisted that the Wetherby fortune was rightfully his. Stuart also stated that the ghost made him into an old man and also threatened to curse the other Wetherby family members with old age unless they turned over the Wetherby fortune. Later that night, Scooby-Doo heard the Ghost's voice beckon Stuart again; soon after, both Stuart and Sharon were missing. The gang returned to the Kingston Mansion where they were covertly hindered in their search by the ghost. Shaggy eventually found the skeleton of Stuart, and the Ghost appeared to the gang to once again demand the fortune. When the gang followed clues to a Swami shop, the Ghost appeared to the them in a crystal ball and condemned them for not heeding his warnings. The crystal ball table began to fly and it chased them around the shop, all while the Ghost laughed at them from the crystal ball. Eventually the table crashed, the gang discovered a movie camera and a propulsion system for the table and returned to the Kingston Mansion to trap the Ghost. The Ghost of Elias Kingston quickly appeared to Shaggy and Scooby when it looked like they were bringing him the Wetherby fortune, but he became infuriated when he discovered that it was a trick and chased them throughout the mansion. The Ghost eventually became terrified when more Ghosts of Elias Kingston began appearing alongside of him, along with a giant sized Scooby-Doo. Unaware that Sharon had been found and rescued from his secret room in the mansion, he retreated there to discover the skeleton of Uncle Stuart. Concluding that the mansion was truly haunted, he tried to leave but was captured by the gang and revealed to be Uncle Stuart, who disguised himself as the Ghost and as an older version of himself in an attempt to steal the fortune. Appearances * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 106. Notes/trivia * Hanna-Barbera reused his character model for the more human looking and slightly differently dressed Dr. Kluge in the Speed Buggy episode Speed Buggy's Daring Escapade. }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains